Birds and a Teddy Bear
by ANNAinDreamland
Summary: Juugo is in a forest and a little girl comes across him, with a love for birds that the birds don't return for her. Drabble told in Juugo's POV, Third person limited


A/N-Here's a Juugo drabble I made. I had recently read a story with Juugo in it and decided to make a small story for him (that came to be this drabble) I have no idea how I feel about this but there so needs to be more Juugo stories.

* * *

"Hey, Mister," A girl's voice called out, as the tall orange haired man felt tugging on his cloak. The man sighed as the bird on his hand fluttered off. He enjoyed the bird's presence, it was calming. 

Juugo bent his head down to see a small blonde girl looking up at him with lively blue eyes, a small hand, gripping his cloak. She wore a blue t-shirt and pants, scuffed up on the ends. The girl may have been short but she looked to be younger than 10, maybe even younger than he thought.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Juugo asked, politely. The girl shook her head, swinging loose pigtails.

"Mama's at home, which is close by," She answered, her eyes wide with amazement. "You're really nice but you don't look like it from far away."

Juugo's eyebrow lifted.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned her, surprised to hear a little girl wanting to talk to him. The girl exhaled then inhaled, as a wind blew and leaves shook slightly.

"Farther away, you looked really big and scary but when I came closer, I saw you had a really kind face. And Mama said that birds only come to people who were quiet and kind. Plus, you asked me if I should be with my parents," The girl told him, as if quoting a book. Her eyes stayed locked to Juugo's. "And, you look like a teddy bear."

Juugo's other eyebrow raised.

"A teddy bear?" He said, repeating the girl's three last words, in confusion. The blonde little girl nodded.

"You know, those stuffed animals that look like teddy bears. I wish I had one," The girl told him, forlornly, looking down slightly. "Especially a teddy bear as big and kind as you."

"I'm not a teddy bear." He didn't understand how a young girl could mistake him as such a nice thing as a teddy bear sounded.

The girl looked at him with her cerulean eyes and nodded frantically.

"You were so kind with the bird, though!" The girl exclaimed, letting go of Juugo's brown clock. He felt relief and he raised his eyes when he saw the girl point toward some trees. A blue bird rested on a branch.

"I... I like birds."

Her eyes zeroed in on the bird, watching it and as if it knew it was being watched, it flew off. The girl followed it with her eyes until it was out of site. I stared at the girl as she watched the area it vanished in, peacefully.

"I like birds, too," She spoke clearly. Her voice, he noticed wasn't as childlike as it was a second ago. It seemed older, nearly as if she aged. "Birds don't like me, though. Mama says it's because I wish them to come over to me so much and I get a bit too loud."

And then she turned her head and stared at Juugo, a childlike wonder filling her eyes.

"Birds like you, though."

She didn't speak with envy or jealous in her voice, but admiration. The orange haired man made no comment but instead looked into her sky blue eyes and looked away. He didn't know what to say to that remark so he made none.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed.

"I better go, Mama will be waiting for me at lunch," The pig tailed young girl started walking away, sandals flapping on the dirt ground before she turned around and called out once more. "Good bye, teddy bear."

And before she disappeared in the foliage of the trees, walking back home, he saw her watching the birds she saw in the distance.

Juugo stayed still until he noticed the bird he had on his arm from earlier, returned. He gazed at him, letting the creature rest on his finger.

Next time, he decided, he would help the birds like that little blonde girl.

* * *

A/N-It would be great if you tell me what you thought (I don't expect this to be popular) but DON'T flame me. I do not write to get insulted. If I wanted that, I would go cause someone trouble. Lol, notes at the end always seem to ruin the mood. 


End file.
